


The best of Starfleet annual calendar

by RussianWitch



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets the annual best of starfleat calendar and gets a little carried away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best of Starfleet annual calendar

**Author's Note:**

> Don't have a beta.

It is his only indulgence these days now that he has to be all proper and commanding.  
The Best of Starfleet annual calendar.  
The 12 sexiest men in Starfleet assembled in a holo calendar for charity and the enjoyment of the masses.

As soon as Jim learned that it was being put out again he had ordered a copy.  
The profit was going to charity after all…  
Now after months of waiting it has finally arrived and Jim has made the time to peruse how copy at his ease.

The Alpha shift was put to bed, they were in a boring part of space and Jim has told Sulu that unless the ship is on fire he isn’t to be disturbed.  
Locking his quarters so that even his friends won’t disturb him Jim grabs a glass of what Bones claims to be Saurian brandy and relaxes on the couch holo projector in hand.

One push of the button and Jim is admiring Ltd. Sivanes posing fetchingly dressed in a few scraps which are supposed to represent his planet’s native dress. The orange tentacles peeking out here and there only add to the males allure.  
Jim forces himself to go to the next month’s offering not ready to pick his fantasy for the night before he has seen them all.

One after the other he does through the months admiring the different flavors the different species in Starfleet have to offer…until September.  
Because Mr. September has delicately pointed ears and Jim can recognize that eyebrow even after a brainwashing session with the Klingons.  
If there is one thing Jim would never have expected his first officer to do it would be this… Turns out not only do Vulcan’s pose for calendars but they have no problems with doing it practically naked.  
Jim can’t stop staring.

Lieutenant Commander Spock is sprawled on something like a wide settee reading a padd. The sprawl showing off his long slender limbs to their best advantage, legs crossed seemingly in modesty yet at the same time drawing the eye to the crotch. The holo is lighted only by torches which give a coppery shine to all the exposed skin and glitter off the black fur covering the chest and tapering off into a treasure trail which ends disappointingly somewhere behind a corner of the black robe which falls seemingly casually off the strong shoulders accenting the slender physique. Spock isn’t looking at the camera instead concentrating on the padd in his hand.  
What really catches Jim’s eye is that Spock’s hair is mussed.

Even under the worst conditions, Jim has never seen Spock’s hair mussed. It looks more like fur and makes the Vulcan look more savage in the lights of the torches. Primal like one of the warriors the Vulcans were before Surak taught them better.  
Jim’s hand is on his cock before he even makes a conscious decision to open his trousers. The fact that he’s jerking off to the holo of his first officer only makes the whole thing better.

He can imagine himself walking up to the Vulcan and falling on his knees before the alien male. Perhaps at first, he will be ignored in favor of the information on the padd but he can lean in, rub his cheek against the graceful ankle asking for attention, affection…something.  
The long legs might uncross giving him room to crawl closer just as the robe slips away. Jim then will be able to look at the prize maybe already standing at attention. It is green long and slender and all for him to enjoy. He reaches out for his prize and gets his hand slapped away.  
Looking up Jim is faced with the eyebrow again this time clearly signaling annoyance. Slender yet oh so powerful fingers will grab him by the hair forcing his mouth to the erection dark green with blood.

It seems that Vulcans prefer to come straight to the point. Not that Jim minds very much he simply shuffles a bit closer and wraps his mouth around the bulbous head swaying enticingly before him. Vulcan skin tastes differently from human, less salty, it reminds him of sucking on a copper. Jim moans and takes the cock deeper. The fingers in his hair tighten but he is allowed leeway to do as he pleases.  
It doesn’t last long, the freedom to do as he pleases, Spock takes control again holding Jim’s head in position and starting to fuck his captain’s mouth in deep slow strokes. Jim wants to reach for his own rock hard cock but a sharp tug at his hair makes him return his hands to their previous position on his thighs.

Another thing Jim hasn’t expected but is very happy to experience. Not calling the shots is a rare pleasure these days. Lost in thoughts he’s surprised when he’s pulled off the cock he is servicing. The hand in his hair forces him up and before he knows it his legs are forced apart and he’s made to straddle Spock’s lap.  
He hasn’t been stretched and hasn’t been fucked for ages but that doesn’t matter. All Jim cares about is getting the cock he’s been sucking into his ass.  
The burn is just as bad as he remembers it from the good old days. Only this time it's more, in his mouth the cock didn’t seem as hot as it feels spearing Jim’s ass. He seems to be sinking down an impossibly long time finally settling on Spock’s lap comes as a shock. Especially when the Vulcan lets his hair go and leans back signaling that Jim is going to be doing all the work.  
Not that he minds in the least.

The drag up is just as excruciatingly slow he clenches his muscles for that extra bit of sensation for both of them. He tries to find leverage with his arms to make it a bit easier but his first officer’s hand comes up and Jim decides it's better to lock his hands behind his head so they won’t get in the way.  
Pretty soon he’s dripping with sweat, his legs hurting worse than his ass and as close to nirvana as he ever gets. Spock watches him struggle, the dark alien eyes giving nothing away, the only indication of enjoyment is the Vulcan’s hands digging into the armrests. Jim imagines that they can stay locked like this forever reaching for ecstasy which seems to be only a second away. Thinking becomes too hard with sensation after sensation racing through his body.

The last shock goes through him when the Vulcan finally moves. Inhumanly strong hands dig into Jim’s hips as control is taken from him again. He is slammed down hard on the cock he had been riding for who knows how long. Again and again, as Spock’s eyes never leave his face. He can feel his first officer is close and getting closer with every thrust. So he lets go completely wordlessly giving himself over for use. That gesture triggers something in the Vulcan and Jim feels his innards getting scalded. He isn’t there quite yet…

“Jim, now!”

Two little words ringing in his ears and he lets go.  
When he finally manages to find three brain cells again he’s back in his own quarters. The holo calendar on the small table in front of him and his hand on his cock. Jim barely manages to press the button to make the image in front of him disappear.  
On shaky legs, he moves over to the sleeping alcove wondering how the hell he’s going to face his first officer in the morning.  
He also wonders how he’s going to make his little fantasy come true.


End file.
